ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Jane Hoop Elementary (film series)
Anthony Keyvan Rowan Blanchard Mika Abdalla Jaden Harmon Chloe Csengery Noah Ryan Scott JHE1 Danny and Alien Becca.png JHE1 Danny, Becca and Alec.png JHE1 Naudia and Alec.png JHE1 Cory and Jaquille.png Jaquille,_Alec,_Danny,_Becca_and_Cory.png Alec,_Danny,_Becca.png JHE3 Danny, Becca and Alec.png JHE3 Danny.png JHE3 Becca.png JHE3 Alec.png JHE4 Danny, Becca and Alec.png JHE4 Alec and Becca hiding.png Danny and Becca in JHE4.png Jaquille and Becca with Clones in JHE4.png JHE5 Danny, Alec and Becca.png JHE5 Heroes.png Karatepowers07.jpg JHE6 Alec and Becca.png Mayor,_Danny,_Alec,_Becca_and_Miss._Watson_JHE6.png Alec, Alice and Becca in JHE6.png Danny, Cory, Becca, Jaquille and Alec JHE6.png Jaquille,_Becca,_Alec_and_Cory.png Goldenman_and_Danny_JHE6.png Danny, Alec and Becca talk.jpg Catwoman furious.jpg Danny in Morphin the Power.jpg Becca helps Danny.jpg Alec and Rebecca at Danny's Home.jpg Danny, Becca and Alec traveled to Evan's World.jpg Danny in Morphin the Power.jpg Alec comforts Becca after Blaze's death.jpg Rebecca in Morphin the Power.jpg Catboy and Catgirl murdering Luke.jpg Alec out on date with Heather.jpg Danny, Rebecca and Alec in Turbo of Catland JHE6 pic.jpg Miley Cyrus about to kiss Ben Linkin JHE6 pic.jpg Brooke, Jessica, Ben, Brook and Cory.jpg 7-Year-old Catwoman.jpg Danny, Becca and Alec chase scene.jpg Naudia and Catboy romance.jpg Danny, Alec as Catboy and Rebecca as Catgirl.jpg Jaquille, Naudia and Cory worried.jpg Danny weak.jpg Catwoman unleashes power.jpg Becca worried after Danny and Alec's fight.jpg Rebecca in Evan's World JHE6 pic.jpg Danny, Rebecca and Alec party in JHE6.jpg Luke vs. Becca.jpg Danny and Becca at the grave.jpg Becca sitting in Jane Hoop Elementary Base.jpg Naudia and Alec romance JHE6.jpg Danny, Rebecca and Alec hiding from monsters.jpg Danny in Turbo of Catland.jpg Rebecca in Turbo of Catland.jpg Villains meeting.jpg Rebecca raising hand in Evan's World.jpg Danny, Becca and Alec vs. Luke.jpg Catwoman raping Janet Kingston.jpg Alec arguing with Danny in front of Rebecca.jpg Anniversary Party Warning.jpg Heather and Naudia arguing.jpg Luke and Catgirl romance.jpg Danny and Rebecca at the grave of David Johnson.jpg Catwoman furious.jpg Alec shirtless rescuing Heather drowning.jpg Becca with Blaze and family.jpg Danny and Alec teammate.jpg Danny, Becca and Alec talking with Spirit Man.jpg Danny and Alec in Evan's World.jpg Catgirl, Luke and Catboy.jpg Becca captures the Crystal Power.jpg Badniks attacks Jane Hoop Elementary.jpg Catwoman raping Janet Kingston.jpg Danny, Becca and Alec traveled to Time.jpg Danny and Alec talking.jpg Becca.jpg Catwoman threating Danny.jpg Danny, Alec and Becca journey.jpg Danny, Becca and Alec freaking out.jpg Naudia freaking out.jpg Cory and the Black Buzzers.jpg Cory rescuing Stephanie.jpg Alec, Becca and Naudia mourning.jpg Alec, Becca and Danny.png Villains freaking out.jpg Alec cheering Danny up.jpg Danny depressed.jpg Danny, Becca and Alec in Swimsuits.jpg Becca's Nightmare.jpg Becca and Danny at Winton Woods Park.png Cory, Jaquille, Naudia and Stephanie protecting Cincinnati.png Danny, Becca and Alec after attack at Wendy's.jpg Catwoman and Danny arguing on top of Bridge.jpg Catgirl and Luke together.jpg Dragon In Cincinnati Museum.jpg Jaquille, Cory and Stephanie in Final Battle.jpg Danny, Becca and Alec at Wendy's.jpg Danny, Alec and Becca with Grandpa Kingston.png Danny, Becca and Alec in Cincinnati Museum.jpg Catwoman Releases Power.jpg Alec comforts Naudia.jpg Naudia and Miss Watson attacked by Unborn army.jpg Jaquille Comfort Becca while crying.jpg Cincinnati In Firely Dome.jpg Danny, Becca and Alec attacked by Ocean Monster.jpg Becca, Danny and Alec at King's Island Tower.png Naudia worried about Alec.jpg Alec and Becca rescuing Goldenman.png Alec, Danny Becca in Battle.png Danny's Sacrafice.jpg Becca and Alec in Cincinnati Museum.jpg Danny and Alec fighting in front of Becca.jpg Rebecca romanticly stairs at Alec.jpg Alec romanticly stairs at Becca.jpg Becca and Cory talking.jpg Hunter and Alice holding hands.jpg Alec, Jaquille, Crying Becca and Naudia.png Miss Watson, Hunter, Alice and Tiffany.png Danny firing at Catwoman.jpg Catwoman firing at Danny.jpg Shego in final battle.jpg Monkeyman in final battle.jpg Brook, Brooke, Jessica, Ben and Corey hunting.jpg Jessica.jpg Becca vs. Killer.png Possessed Heather.jpg Miss Watson protecting her husband.jpg Becca vs. Catgirl.jpg Goldenman activating superpowers.jpg Naudia and Heather.png Danny, Alec and Becca with Grandpa Kingston.jpg Danny's Mother.jpg Baby Danny.jpg Naudia.jpg Cory.jpg Danny.jpg Becca in Bikini.jpg Shirtless Alec.jpg Frighten Heather.jpg Shocked Danny, Becca and Alec.png